Chuck vs Just Another Day in the Office
by Willie.Volley
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are targeted by a hit squad. Another quick one-shot. Please leave a review if you have time.


A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the feedback from my previous story. Right now I'm writing a few one-shots of varying genres to test the waters (I realise the last one was quite bleak). Thanks for taking the time out to read this and please drop a review.

Chuck vs. Just Another Day in the Office

A pair of vivid headlights pierced cut unceremoniously through the darkness while an engine roared through the silence. The matte black exterior of the Porsche blended smoothly into the night cast over by a moonless sky as it raced down the lonely road, barren except for the occasional signpost.

"What's this?"

Chuck was sprawled casually in the passenger seat, disinterested of the perpetually obsidian backdrop. They had lost sight of Casey's Crown Victoria a short while ago as they returned from an out-of-town stakeout.

"Flare gun," Sarah replied, chuckling at his attempt to twirl the bright orange sidearm around his index finger. "It's for the next time you don't stay in the car," she said half-jokingly, eliciting a self-deprecating laugh from Chuck. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Turning into a more suburban area minutes later, roadside lights casting bizarre shapes at odd angles onto the road, two tinted SUVs followed the Porsche.

"Take them on the next turn. Remember, we want the kid alive," a man said stiffly from the backseat of the leading SUV before pulling a ski mask over his head with a skull painted onto it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Chuck, I think we have a tail."

Sarah peered at the rear-view mirror, only to have the headlights behind them flare it, leaving small black circles in her vision. If only the two of them could have a day without more pressing worries.

Sudden paralysis had invaded Chuck's body, although his chest heaved with each hyperventilated breath. As he sluggishly regained his senses, he swung his head around only to make out a pair of hulking SUVs staring right at him. The grills on the unrelenting vehicles seemingly bared its teeth at them, marking them as their target.

Without movement, he prayed that paranoia had enveloped them both. But both of them knew that this wasn't the average midnight encounter in a quiet region.

Sarah punched the accelerator, barely straining the refined engine, and shot down the road. While the rush exhilarated her, Chuck gripped the dashboard. Not so much afraid of Sarah's driving antics anymore, he still grimaced slightly as his stomach lurched backwards.

Sarah looked in the mirror and after seeing no attempt to chase them, she exhaled calmly as they were once again alone on the road. Ahead of them were red traffic lights that glared malevolently at them, with a few cars passing from left to right.

Slowing the car down and reaching a halt at the intersection, she began tapping on the steering wheel. Chuck's shoulders had slumped down. Sarah turned to the passenger seat and was momentarily lost as a nervous but still handsome smile played at the corner of Chuck's lips.

Then an engine tore through their peaceful refuge.

"Sarah…," Chuck began as the lights illuminated the interior of the Porsche.

One of the SUV's was still gaining momentum. The headlights grew larger and larger

Sarah wrenched the gear into first and began furiously revving the engine. About to release the clutch, the SUV braked abruptly, stopping barely a foot short of the Porsche's rear.

The second SUV pulled up on their right. Time stood at a standstill and three engines hummed quietly, anticipating the next action. One of the tinted windows began sliding down. As the tip of a gun barrel began to emerge from the void inside, the lights turned green and Sarah slammed the accelerator and released the clutch.

Immediately the Porsche sped off leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake. But they had barely reached the middle of the intersection when a third pair of headlights caught Chuck's peripheral.

"Sarah!"

She swung the car left to avoid getting hit. But it was too late. The third vehicle clipped the rear of the Porsche, sending it into an uncontrollable tailspin.

Finally skidding to a stop, Chuck and Sarah faced the first two SUVs.

A bullet punched through the windshield leaving a complex lattice around the hole. Chuck and Sarah immediately ducked behind the dashboard. A few more suppressed shots whistled above their head. The glass shattered a moment later, allowing a shivering breeze to circulate.

Sarah drew her own pistol out, ready to retaliate.

Several balaclava-clad figures stormed out of the SUVs, forming a concave as they trod cautiously towards the compact sports car. Intermittently peppering the car to suppress its occupants with their sub-machine guns, they neared the windows, almost ready to peek in.

Chuck eyed the orange sidearm that he had dropped amidst the chaos. He reached for it, fumbling the handle, before gripping it fiercely with both hands. With a curt nod from Sarah, he aimed the gun upwards through the absent windshield and squeezed the trigger.

A brilliant flash of scarlet light was propelled upwards, illuminating the unchanging sky and the scene below. The skulls on the balaclavas glowed, mouths pulled to a frightening grin.

The assailants glanced upwards briefly before three shots rang out in rapid succession. Two of the assailants were flung forwards off their feet as bullets punched their chest and pierced slightly through their kevlar vests. A third person's head exploded into a mist of red.

Simultaneously, Sarah exploded through the side door, fuelled with adrenaline while the remaining three attackers tried to spot where the shots came from. She pulled a knife from her thigh holster and threw it at one of them, puncturing his larynx. Following this up was two shots, knocking over another assailant.

As the last faceless assassin swung his weapon to face Sarah, Chuck shot another flare straight into his stomach. While he was winded, Sarah whipped her pistol across his cheek, sending him into unconsciousness.

Casey stepped out from behind the SUVs, his Crown Vic just a short distance away, carrying a hefty rifle. The drivers subdued with their foreheads resting against the steering wheel. He savagely knocked out the surviving members of the hit squad with the butt of the gun.

"Gotta call in a team in to bag these guys," the major deadpanned.

Chuck appeared out of his hiding spot as Sarah nodded to Casey.

"You guys alright?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Sarah replied before stepping over to him and squeezing his arm softly, "You did a good job, Chuck."

Chuck smiled appreciatively as the two shared a fleeting moment.

"Just another day in the office," Casey grunted.


End file.
